Dos mundos
by Shiela Choi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un Samurai que protege la prefectura de Mie, Kwag Dae Hyun o Naruto llega de visita con su familia, espera poder casar a Sasuke con Jinhae su hermana mas ella no olvida a Kang Do su antiguo prometido, sentimientos que jamas creyeron sentir nacen entre ellos pero Jinhae tiene miedo que Sasuke descubra su secreto ¿Seguirá amándola luego de ser descubierta?


_**Dos mundos**_

Era una noche oscura y la neblina cubría todo el bosque y una calma inundada este, pero repentinamente esa calma fue interrumpida por ruidos de pasos apresurados, choque de espadas, cortes en la carne y gritos masculinos de dolor, Mie ubicada al sur de Kyoto era conocida por ser una prefectura tranquila pero llena de riquezas, era por esto que sufría de asaltos repentinos, pero gracias a la guardia real que se estableció ahí podían estar tranquilos y todo esto gracias al Samurái que salvaguarda Mie, El prefería estar al frente con sus soldados y pelear que quedarse en casa y dar órdenes desde allá¡, lo veía cobarde a pesar de que era lo que muchos hacían luego de ocupar el puesto que el tenia, bandidos habían atacado repentinamente la aldea esa noche, él y sus soldados peleaban contra los que parecían ser simples ladrones al inicio, pero a medida que avanzaba el enfrentamiento podían observar que no eran tan simples como creyeron, eran muy hábiles con la espada y las ropas que traían no eran japonesas estas eran más sujetas al cuerpo de lo que eran los kimonos varoniles que se solían usar, llevaban botas de tela y encima de las ropas negras traían chalecos negros, ellos no eran japoneses eran coreanos, el Samurái se dio rápidamente cuenta e hizo una señal para que todos los atraparan rápidamente y sin matarlos pero era casi imposible que ellos evitarán matar pues los ladrones se abalanzaban sobre estos para matarlos muchos quedaban heridos así que se retiraban.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Están escapando! – Señalo Shikamaru quien era su mano derecha, Sasuke vio como en dirección al bosque 5 ladrones corrían, si ellos lograban escapar no podrían alcanzarlos nunca y él quería interrogarlos, con 3 hombres más Sasuke empezó a seguirlos, eran demasiado rápidos pero cuando ya casi los alcanzaban 3 de los ladrones se dieron la vuelta y atacaron, Sasuke empuño su espada iba a pelear pero Sai lo detuvo con un grito.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos tú sigue a los otros!

Iba a reusarse pero al ver que tanto Chouji y Juugo lo secundaban el sigue corriendo, mientras atrás escuchaba el chocar de las espadas, siguió el rastro de los otros dos y se detuvo al ver como estos también lo hacían, uno de ellos dejaba caer una pequeña caja, seguramente la que habían hurtado, Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque mientras que los otros dos lo imitaban, Sasuke empezó el ataque eran hábiles pero no tanto como el, derroto al 2do rápidamente se disponía a atacar al que quedaba pero antes de siquiera moverse sintió un mareo.

- ¿Confundido Lord Uchiha? - Pregunto a modo de chiste

- Se que se pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? - Río- pues es muy sencillo usted se descuidó al darme la espalda yo aproveche en lanzarle un dardo con veneno paralizante ¡Ah! Pero descuide que no sentirá¡ dolor cuando lo mate - el hombre blandió su espada, Sasuke pudo observar que la espada tenía un filo sorprendente, no se resistió ni nada aunque le hubiese gustado poder hacer más cosas antes de morir, el hombre lo puso de rodillas y se puso a sus espaldas Sasuke espero a que el golpe llegara más no lo hizo por el contrario escucho un grito de dolor y el choque de espadas esperaba que fuera uno de sus hombres más no podía ver nada pero cuando iba a voltearse la pelea se trasladó a su frente y pudo darse cuenta que la persona con la que el ladrón peleaba no era ninguno de sus hombres, por las ropas que llevaba pudo darse cuenta que era otro coreano aunque de este el color del chaleco era color esmeralda y llevaba una mascada a la altura de la nariz por lo cual no podía verle el rostro, mostraba una capacidad única con la espada, Sasuke ya no aguanto y cayó al piso, ese veneno lo mareaba, no podía ver nada de lo que ocurra solo escucho un último grito de agonía y la calma del bosque se restableció, escucho unos pasos rápidos que iban en su dirección era su fin, esperaba sentir una fría espada clavarse en su cuerpo pero lo que sintió fueron unas delicadas manos que lo alzaban y sintió que su cabeza era apoyada sobre algo blando, no supo que era pero le encantaba el olor que emanaba, se dio un golpe mental por pensar eso.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Déjeme que lo ayude.

Esa era una voz ¿de mujer? No, seguro ya estaba loco, observo que un rostro se asomaba por la parte trasera de su cabeza, estaba mareado pero aun así sus ojos se concentraron en algo que jamás había visto antes, unos ojos color esmeralda su salvador los tenía eran tan bellos que no pensaba en otra cosa.

- Por favor beba esto el veneno que le aplicaron avanzara hacia su corazón, sintió que en sus labios se posicionaba una pequeña cantimplora el realmente deseaba tomarlo pero sus labios no le respondían al ver esto el salvador de Sasuke observo que se hacía tarde si este llegaba a su corazón le daría un paro cardiaco

- ¿No puede tomarlo? Pero no sé qué más...

Se detuvo de repente y supo lo que tenía que hacer, agarro la cantimplora, se retiró de un tirón la mascada del rostro y se bebió el contenido, Sasuke se preguntaba que trataba de hacer aquella persona pero la respuesta le vino en cuanto sintió un beso y como algo líquido se deslizaba por su garganta sintió como su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad de poco en poco, pero lo que más sentida eran esos labios eran dulces y suaves, sentada como el líquido se hacía menos lo que significaba que pronto dejará de sentir ese placentero beso.

Ya acabada la poción iba a retirarse pero en ese momento sintió como unas manos apresaban su cabeza eran las manos del hombre que salvaba hizo un esfuerzo por retirarse pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte y el beso se volvía demandante quería irse pero se dejó llevar pues empezaba a sentir una sensación que jamás sintió antes.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, solo recordaba que cuando sintió que se alejaba el agarro su rostro con fuerza no quería que se fuera su contacto lo volva loco y en cuanto sintió ser correspondido empezó un beso más demandante quería sentir más a fondo ese placentero sabor a cereza que tenían esos labios en cuanto la falta de aire se hizo presente ambos se separaron ¿Porque lo había hecho? Empezó a recordar que el jamás había besado a una mujer así antes seguramente era el veneno que aún le recorría las venas ¡Ah! Eso tenía que ser porque otra razón iba a besarla... Esperen ¿A ella? ¿Era una mujer? Cuando la volvía a ver ya tenía la mascada puesta de nuevo, esa persona lo ayudo a levantarse y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que la almohada en la cual descansaba eran las piernas de aquella persona la observo pararse ya había recuperado parte del movimiento de su cuerpo vio mejor a aquella persona y vio que llevaba un sombrero de tela ajustada que el cubría la cabeza, avanzo hacia ella pero en cuanto dio el primer paso se mareo de nuevo y casi cae de no ser que la persona misteriosa lo ayudo poniéndose bajo su brazo sintió que el cuerpo era pequeño en relación al suyo, fue llevado hasta un tronco cercano y ahí lo ayudo a sentarse, volvió a ver esos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado llevo su mano derecha hacia el rostro de ella y la acomodo en su mejilla aún con la mascada interponiéndose pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos.

-¡SEÑOR! - Eran varias voces que venían del bosque se había dado la vuelta para ver de quienes lo llamaban al otro lado oyó un silbido cuando se dio vuelta para ver que era vio que aquella persona ya no estaba la busco con la mirada pero la neblina y los árboles no le permita ver nada, escucho unos pasos y vio que eran sus hombres.

- Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sasuke ¿Qué ocurre? - Shikamaru lo veía extrañado pues no era común verlo distraído, vio en dirección donde el veía pero no vio nada, Sasuke quiso ponerse en pie pero se desequilibró por poco cae pero todos lo sujetaron evitando que tocara el piso.

- No se preocupen solo es cansancio - mintió Sasuke

-Es mejor volver y descansar, ya mañana hablaremos de lo de hoy, debemos encargarnos de que mañana todo salga bien para la llegada del ministro de Corea Kwang Dae Hyun.

Todos volvieron a casa para descansar no se hablaría del tema hasta el día siguiente donde analizarían el intento de robo de la... ¡Cierto! La caja, Sasuke dio vuelta bruscamente a ver que pasÃ³ con la caja pero no vio nada, será posible ¿Esa persona se lo habría llevado? Decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y hablar luego se fueron directo a casa sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos los observaban.

- ¿Lograste tomar la caja? Geon

- Si señorita, está a salvo pero si el señor se entera de lo que usted hizo puede...

- No se enterada Geon - seguía con la mirada al Samurái, Geon se dio cuenta y vio a ese hombre con ganas de matarlo, había visto todo, como toco y beso a la señorita, eso jamás se lo perdonaría vio cómo se alejaban del bosque.

- Es hora de irnos señorita Jinhae, mañana llegaremos y el señor se dará cuenta si usted falta.

- Si Geon.

Era una bella mañana en Mie, el sol resplandecía con su máximo esplendor, las nubes adornaban bellamente el cielo, los pájaros cantaban y en la gran casa Uchiha todos los empleados corrían de aquí allá, el tiempo les faltaba pues los invitados llegarían en cualquier momento la encargada de la casa Chiyo no dejaba de dar órdenes mientras caminaba al cuarto principal.

- Sasuke ya casi terminamos.

- Está bien Chiyo ya salgo - Él se había puesto un kimono de pantalón plomo y de pecho negro con el símbolo de su familia en la espalda, y como era de costumbre su katana colgaba de su cintura estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando escucho el anuncio de la llegada del señor Kwang ministro coreano proveniente de la isla Jjeju, según tenía entendido el vendría con su esposa que era japonesa y su hermana menor que era coreana, su familia siempre fue parte del ministerio por muchos años y ahora el hijo había subido a ese puesto luego de fallecer su padre y se hizo cargo de todo.

Salió a la puerta a esperar a sus invitados, hace algunos meses recibió una carta de Dae Hyun explicando que debía de hablar urgentemente con él, por lo cual había decidido invitarlo a él y su familia, vio una caravana en la cual Dae Hyun iba a caballo a lado de una casa transportadora en la cual suponía estaba su esposa, observo que detrás había otra de estas casas y a su lado caminaba un hombre vestido todo de negro con una espada en la mano, podía darse cuenta que era el guardaespaldas personal de la "señorita".

Dae Hyun lo saludaba alegremente, era un hombre alto, cabello rubio, piel bronceada y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas es forma de bigotes, lo había conocido hace ya 15 años cuando aún eran niños, en una ocasión Sasuke y su padre habían hecho el más largo viaje de su vida yendo de a visitar a la familia de este, aunque al principio se llevaron mal y tuvieron sus diferencias a medida que pasaban los días se hicieron buenos amigos y cercanos, Dae Hyun podía hablar claramente el japonés ya que su madre a pesar de haber nacido coreana se crio por años en Tokio y luego volvió para casarse con su padre, Sasuke trataba de aprender su idioma pero no lo conseguía muy bien, creyó que era el idioma más difícil del mundo y admiraba a Dae Hyun por poder hablar dos lenguas.

Esto es poco, mi hermana logra hablar coreano, japonés y chino sin ningún problema.

Le había hablado mucho de ella, era la única y menor hermana que tenía, pero ella siempre iba de un lado a otro pues le gustaba aprender de la experiencia, mientras que Dae Hyun prefería leer y entrenarse en artes marciales como su padre quería.

- Sasuke! Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Dae Hyun mientras lo abrazaba y Sasuke le devolvía el abrazo.

- Mucho ciertamente Dae... ¡ah! Aun no logro acostumbrarme

- Jejejeje tranquilízate que ya logre conseguir un nombre en japonés para que no sea difícil pronunciarlo, Naruto.

Quedo sorprendido, ese nombre le sentaba bien a su rubio amigo vio la vestimenta que traía y era muy diferente a la usada en Japón, llevaba un hanbok masculino la parte superior parecía un chaleco (Jeogori) era color lila, su camisa interna (Sokgui) amarillo, el pantalón (Baji) era de un color verdusco, sus medias (Beoseon) blanco y sus zapatos (Kkotsin) negro algo sencillo tomando en cuenta el puesto que ocupaba pero conocía muy bien a Dae Hyun y él no era muy ostentoso, observo como las mujeres eran bajadas de las caravanas, la 1ra era una mujer de cabello negro, lacio y largo, ojos violeta claro y piel blanca como la leche, llevaba un hanbok tradicional coreano, de pechera (jeogori) color amarillo pastel, el dongjoong el otgoreum llevaba bordadas golondrina eran color turquesa , el vestido (Baerae) era color lila crema y la parte baja (chima) llevaba unos puntitos bordados casi invisibles a la vista color rosa, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja adornado con un Daenggi del mismo color que su falda, ella obviamente era su esposa pues ella se acercó a lado de su esposo y lo saludo con una leve inclinación como se hacía en Japón, no podía negar que era hermosa su amigo sí que había tenido suerte.

- Sasuke déjame presentarte a Hinata, mi esposa, Hinata él es Sasuke mi amigo.

- Es un gusto conocer al gran Sasuke del cual mi marido no hace más que decir buenas cosas.

- Jejejeje…Cariño…-esto último lo dijo en coreano pero aun así Sasuke lo entendió claramente, había estudiado el idioma para no tener problemas si un día viajaba allá.

Sasuke observo como de la otra caravana el hombre que antes vio ayudaba a bajar a otra mujer, estaba de espaldas a él ya que le era algo difícil bajar de forma normal, observo que a diferencia de Hinata su hanbok era de un solo color en su totalidad, celeste pastel, un color poco favorecedor para algunas mujeres, su cabello estaba recogido en rodaje y era sostenido por un Binyeo en forma de bambú, este llamo su atención por el peculiar color que tenía, rosado ¿Acaso los médicos coreanos con su destreza en descubrir nuevas medicinas habían encontrado la manera de pintar el cabello de otro color? No lo creía, era imposible además que podía verse que las raíces eran del mismo color, claramente no era brujería, en cuanto se dio la vuelta pudo verla mejor, lo único fuera del color de su hanbok era su Otgoreum que era de color morado y un Norigae que tenía tres trenzas y colgaba de la cintura de su falda, era del mismo color que su otgoreum, ella fue guiada a lado de su hermano por aquel hombre, tenía la cabeza baja pues mostraba respeto al hombre que los invito a su hogar, sin verle el rostro directamente una vez a lado de Naruto, este la presento

- Sasuke quiero presentarte a mi hermana menor, Jinhae.

- Mucho gusto, mi señor, mi nombre es Kwang Jinhae ¿Sera que me permite saludarlo?

- Claro

Jinhae puso sus dos manos a la altura de sus ojos, doblo sus rodillas y dio una reverencia hincándose en el piso, volviendo a pararse y repetir la primera parte del saludo, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a Sasuke, el quedo impresionado por la belleza de la joven mujer, pues tenía unos ojos color esmeralda profundos que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello rosa, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y eran solo ellos, no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, la piel blanca pareciera porcelana, ella parecía una muñeca a la cual había que encerrar en un cuarto y no dejarla salir nunca pues temía que se rompiese o que se hiciera algo, el hanbok marcaba su esbelto cuerpo, se dio cuenta que se había quedado callado de repente así que prosiguió.

- Creo que fue mucha ceremonia, pero por favor pasen que este no es lugar para recibir visitas.

Todos entraron en la gran casa, Jinhae iba atrás de todos pero justo antes de ingresar su acompañante la llamo.

- Señorita Jinhae, ha dejado su regalo en la caravana.

- Oh! Gracias Geon – le dedico una sonrisa al hombre que siempre cuidaba de ella.

- ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Geon entra con nosotros – le dijo Dae Hyun saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Está seguro mi señor?

- Pero claro que si, síguenos.

Geon estaba sorprendido pues a pesar de solo ser el guardaespaldas de su hermana menor el señor lo consideraba parte de su familia, una vez dentro todos Sasuke los guio a su gran sala en la cual todos se sentaron sobre cojines que habían ahí distribuidos frente a frente, tocaron la puerta y Sasuke solo dijo "Pase" era Chiyo que traía té para los invitados hablaron de cosas triviales y lo que habían hecho durante los ultimo 10 años que no se vieron, Naruto comentaba el cómo había estudiado y aprendido todo lo que su padre le enseñaba para poder llegar a ser un buen ministro, Sasuke por su parte les comento como había llegado a vivir en Mie pues antes de esto él vivía con su familia en Kioto, su madre, hermano y padre constantemente le escribían y preguntaban por él.

- Hinata y tú hacen una muy bella pareja, Naruto.

- ¿Verdad que si? – respondió enérgico Naruto – Cuando nos comprometieron no nos conocíamos pero cuando la vi por primera vez me enamore inmediatamente de ella.

- ¡Dae Hyun!

- Jejeje pero es la verdad, cariño.

Sasuke veía la escena alegremente, pero no mostraba una gran sonrisa, volvió a dirigir una mirada a la joven mujer la cual veía muy animada a su hermano y Hinata, tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas eran de un color rosado pálido, pero la hacía ver encantadora, de pronto giro la vista hacia el hombre que estaba a lado de Jinhae, este lo veía con una cara seria, pareciera como si lo odiase, no podría decirlo con exactitud pero así parecía.

- Solo falta que mi querida hermana Jinhae se case.

- ¡Oppa!

- Jejeje ya estás en edad de hacerlo hermana, además no puedes guardar luto eterno por Kang Do.

Esas palabras la dejaron helada y cambio su rostro de uno tierno a uno sin vida, no sabía porque pero deseaba saber quién era el tal Bung Do y que había pasado para que ella diera paso a un rostro sombrío, observo que ella se ponía de pie de repente y hablo.

- Me disculpan, debo salir a tomar un poco de aire.

- Hermana, discúlpame yo no quería…- Naruto trataba de disculparse por ser tan frio pero lo había arruinado muy rápidamente.

- No, no es tu culpa hermano, solo deseo tomar algo de aire ¿Me lo permitirías?

- Claro – soltó un suspiro.

- Gracias

- Señorita, la acompañare – hablo Geon de repente levantándose pero Jinhae lo detuvo.

- No Geon, deseo estar sola un momento, quédate junto a mi hermano – luego de decir esto salió disparada del cuarto, Sasuke entro en cuenta que ella no conocía el lugar y podía terminar en la entrada antes que en el jardín, dio un vistazo a su amigo y vio una cara afligida mientras su esposa lo acariciaba en la espalda tratando de calmarlo, este le dedico una mirada y hablo.

- Discúlpame por esto Sasuke, he sido un tonto yo…

- No te preocupes – lo interrumpió – Ahora si me permites retirarme por un momento que debo de arreglar algo, Chiyo traerá la comida pronto, te pido por favor dejes de disculparte – se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia y salió del cuarto bajo la mirada curiosa de Geon

En cuanto salió pregunto a los criados si habían visto a la joven dama pasar por ahí, todos le respondieron que ella se dirigió al jardín trasero bajo sus indicaciones, agradeció y fue allá, su jardín era extremadamente inmenso, no podría ir a las plantaciones o al puente sin perder mucho tiempo, pero vio pasar a otros criados y les pregunto, ellos respondieron que la vieron ir a los arboles de Sakura, agradeció y corrió en su busca, no entendía por qué pero deseaba saber cómo se encontraba, quería ser un apoyo para ella y calmarla, en cuanto llego vio que los flores dejaban caer sus bellos pétalos como si llorasen, empezó a caminar por entre los arboles pero no la veía, cuando escucho un sollozo, busco en todas direcciones mas no la hallaba hasta que unos metro más lejos de él diviso algo o más bien alguien sobre una de las ramas, se acercó lentamente y la vio sentada ahí llorando amargamente mientras abrazaba una mascada negra, con los pétalos de las flores de Sakura cayendo y ella llorando pareciera que compartían su dolor, se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar a unos metro de ella y la oyó hablar.

- Kang Bo Babo, me prometiste que jamás me abandonarías ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? – lloraba amargamente, a pesar de que hablo en coreano él la entendió claramente, Sasuke quería saber quién era el hombre que nombraba tanto, cuando vio que sus lágrimas disminuían se acercó más quedando bajo ella.

- Jinhae Agassi ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo de repente causando un susto en ella, se desequilibró y cayó de espaldas, esperaba el fuerte piso pero no llego a tocarlo, abrió los ojos y vio que debajo de ella se encontraba el anfitrión de sus vacaciones. Él se había lanzado a ayudarla pero termino estampado contra el piso, cuando levanto la cabeza para verla se quedó estático, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo veían sorprendida y el rubor en sus mejillas la hacían ver adorable, su cuerpo temblaba porque lo sentía contra el suyo, sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla pero se resistió.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – consulto Sasuke esperando respuesta, pero ella entro en cuenta de donde se encontraba y se paró rápidamente.

- Disculpe he sido muy torpe, disculpe – se inclinaba varias veces pidiendo perdón, solo pudo soltar una carcajada que era más interna y se dispuso a levantarse pero un dolor en el brazo lo detuvo, vio que se había cortado con una de las ramas caídas parte de su brazo, Jinhae al ver esto se apeno aún más y lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Déjeme curarlo es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted. – hablo

- No te preocupes es solo un raspón – respondió Sasuke aunque la verdad le dolía y ardía.

- ¡No es solo un raspón! – grito Jinhae de repente lo cual lo sorprendió, nunca nadie antes le había gritado. Ella se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente y se apeno, de nuevo el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Disculpe, pero no es tan simple, debo curarlo para evitar infecciones, además que se lo debo por salvarme.

Sasuke rio y permitió que ella lo guiase hasta la casa pero se perdió, así que él la guio a su habitación, una vez dentro Jinhae saco de un bolsillo en su vestido una pequeña bolsa con lo suficiente para curarlo, la ropa se había roto así que le pidió se descubriera el brazo, Sasuke lo intento pero no podía, empezó a renegar maldiciendo sus ropas opto por sacarse todo lo que le cubría el torso haciendo que Jinhae se avergonzara al verlo así, Sasuke se dio cuenta y no supo que hacer…


End file.
